


Lens

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Character Study, Cyberpunk, Ficlet, Gen, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cyberpunk world, Tony built a device with a box of scrap for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lens

"What's this?" Steve asked, waking Tony from the project he worked on.

"Well, considering that we're stuck in this Metropolis Coffin for the foreseeable future, you need something to make yourself useful. If you don't want to hack for living, you have to think of something."

"You can always leave me alone" Steve frowned.

Tony raised his eyebrow "While it's noble, it's not necessary. Try this on."

"Tell me what it is first."

"You're so suspicious. This was a neural interface which can convert unfamiliar real situation you need to tackle into an analog that you can manage. Let me demonstrate to you." Tony put on the interface. "Attack me."

Tony's mind was back into his huge and spaced workshop back in his beloved mansion, where he used a flat-head screwdriver to loosen a piece of the armour for replacement. It was a delicate piece of work, but Tony always liked to work with his hand in every way. When the simulation paused, he saw that Steve staring at him with surprise. Tony must have done an awesome job.

"How do you do it?" Steve asked, with more interest in his voice.

"When I activate the program, the lens provide an analogue comprehensible to me. So you may see that I am fighting you, but to me, I 'm working in the workshop. Now try it on or not?"

"What's the use of it for me?"

Tony sighed, annoyed. Normally he wouldn't care about Steve Rogers' annoying Luddite attitude. In fact it was a source of amusement to him. But now they were stuck in a cyberpunk dystopia where even walking on the street cost money. (Tony could appreciate the machination. It was just a factor to deal with when you're on the other side.) He knew that he would be all right, with his genius, but Steve... Steve really needed something to distract him. Tony would not be responsible for himself if Steve continued to stroll like a caged tiger in the room.

"This, my dear, can solve the dilemma we're facing. Trust me."

Steve frowned, but he put it on so Tony saw it as a success.

"Now, practice sparring as if you have a partner." Tony said. From the way Steve's eyes turned an oily black, Tony knew that Steve did as he told him. Now it was time to keep away from Steve...

Steve was in an attacking stance, tensed, his muscle rippling, if Tony was the kind of persons to use such cliche. He engaged with his shadow enemy, where his every move was as smooth as liquid, as powerful as diamond. It was one of the thing Tony like to watch, with Steve totally lived in his body. On the way he diverted his attention to follow Steve into the Net. It was a test drive for Steve after all, and it pay to be careful."

When Tony's mind followed Steve back from the extraction, Steve looked at him, not a drop of sweat on his skin. He said, "It's......"

 

"Amazing, right? Now let's take it for a real run. There 's a job for us."


End file.
